poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Saves Christmas Transcript
Here's the transcript for Power Rangers Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) The opening begins at Canterlot City, ???, ???. Jonny: Wheee! (laughs) ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Yep, ???, ???. ???, ???. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Dave: Oooh, ooh. Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot. ???, ???. Dave: Hoo! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, movers. ???, ???. Rich: ???, ???. And we're baking holiday cookies. Callie Jones: That's great. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Warehouse Mouse: Smitty, Smitty, Smity! ???, ???. Smitty: Hey, little buddy. Are you getting ready for the holidays, too? Warehouse Mouse: Come on. ???, ???. Warehouse Mouse: Smitty, Smitty, can you help me? Smitty: No problem, little buddy. Warehouse Mouse: Yeah, right there. ???, ???. Warehouse Mouse: Aw, Smitty, you put it on my head. Put it on the tree, not on my head. You know what I mean? ???, ???. Warehouse Mouse: Hah! Okay, ready? ???, ???. Warehouse Mouse: (laughs) Happy holidays, Smitty. Smitty: Happy holidays, little buddy. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Chloe. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Serena: Callie, can I ask you something? Callie Jones: Of course, Serena. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Well... ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Austin Diaz: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Zeke: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: I don't know. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: Guys, look at the tree! Yoshi: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mr. Stanford: ???, ???. Mrs. Stanford: ???, ???. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Squidward Tentacles: ???, ???. Mr. Krabs: ???, ???. ???, ???. Jimmy: That tree glows as though it were touched by an angel! Nazz: It's absolutely beautiful. Kevin: Awesome, to say the least. Rolf: Rolf basks in the warmth of the glowing wood. Jonny: Plank says that's one hot looking tomato! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Oof! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: (feeling dizzy) ???, ???. ---- Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Everyone: (gasp) ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: (sobbing) Callie Jones: Seriously, Mandi? Rarity: Whatever did you do that for?! Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. (laughs) ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: (more sobbing) ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. I'll come back to Canterlot City in a few months. Rainbow Dash: Months?! (crying) I don't want you to go! (continues sobbing under) Mordecai: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Applejack: Alright, alright. There, there. Rigby: That Mandi, ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. How do we get her to stop? Fluttershy: She's got to be about done by now. Can't be too much left in there. ???, ???. Fluttershy: Feeling better? Rainbow Dash: (sniffs) Uh-huh. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: (resumes crying) Fluttershy: Oh, you poor, poor thing... (starts crying) ???, ???. Patrick Star: Don't cry, Fluttershy. Spongebob Squarepants: Yeah, you're gonna make us cry too. ???, ???. Rarity: (starts crying) I can't bear to see Spongebob and Patrick cry! Pinkie Pie: (starts crying) It's just heart-wrenching! Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (sniffs) Amy Rose: Are you feeling okay, Angus? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. (cries) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Vegeta, You too?! Vegeta: ???, ???. Goku: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: What about you, Applejack? Applejack: Nope, I'm good. ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Look, everyone, I know how hard it is to say goodbye— Pinkie Pie: (crying) I'm mostly sad because you're not sad! Twilight Sparkle: What?! Me?! What about Applejack? Pinkie Pie: (crying) Applejack cries on the inside, Twilight! Applejack: It's true. Serena: It's okay, everyone. It's alright. ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (cries) Twilight Sparkle: Angus, are you okay? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Austin Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Everyone: (gasp) Pinkie Pie: Ooh, you're using the word! Oh, he's using the word! Robbie Diaz: Yeah, ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Rarity: And I'll design you a very special dress just for the occasion, whichever one it ends up being. Serena: I would like that, Rarity. Callie Jones: I'm glad you're feeling a lot better, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, me too. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Everyone: Surprise! ???, ???. Everyone: Merry Christmas, Serena! Serena: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Robbie? what are you guys doing here? Are you supposed to be at the Christmas party? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???.